The Cast Can't Be Kept In The Dark Forever
by tjtay
Summary: The falls cast has noticed how wierd Chad has been ever since the little hug in the woods. And they know why too. But can they get Chad to understand his complex situation? R&R! Channy! Rated T because I felt like it.


Chad's cast mates watched as Sonny jumped on Chad, and hugged him.

They all backed up a little, and looked at Chad and Sonny up and down.

Later that week, when the whole candy face thing had blown over, and they were going back home in one more week of camping, the whole cast of the falls was sitting around a camp fire, and Chad was holding a stick, while drawing in the dirt of the earth, leaning on his right hand.

Devon had sensed something was going on with him, because he hadn't really talked to anyone since what had happened with Sonny. All of his cast mates had noticed, and they were all looking at him, trying to figure out what to say to the three named jerk throb.

"Hey, Chad, what's wrong?" Devon finally asked. Chad didn't hear him though. He was to deep in thought about a certain bubbly brunette.

"Chad!" Devon said, waving his hand in front of his face. Chad snapped out of his trance, and looked up at his friend.

"What?" Chad asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Portlyn asked him.

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking back down at the ground.

"Why don't you just tell her already!" Chloe asked. Chad looked up at her, putting on a confused face.

"Tell who what?" Chad asked. The whole cast rolled their eyes. Sure, they were the enemy and all, but they had all come to realize that even though Chad could be rude and mean sometimes, that when Sonny had come to So Random! he had slowly started to change his ways. And even though some of the cast mates didn't want to admit it, Sonny and Chad really had something special.

"Oh come on, we all know you like her." Portlyn said.

"Who?" Chad asked again.

"Sonny Munroe." Devon cut in. Chad looked around at his cast, and looked down for a second.

"Sonny, she's, well, lets just say that we don't exactly have the best relationship in the world." Chad stated.

"Look, everyone knows that your crushing on her. And everyone knows that she is probably crushing on you too. I mean, we all saw her jump you, and the look on your face said it all." Devon continued. Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I like a Random?" Chad asked them, trying to cover what he was really feeling.

"Chad we know you. And we know you well enough to know when a girl is changing you." Chloe said. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Fine, ok. Lets say that I do like her, and I'm not saying I do, because I don't, but if I did, what should I do?" Chad asked. The last part of his sentence had a lot of emotion in the words, and Devon smirked slightly.

"Man, you've got it bad!" Devon said, shoving him slightly.

"No I don't!" Chad protested. Devon's smirk grew.

"Let me tell you what you do, Cooper. You tell her. Then you kiss her. And then you go out on a date." Devon said.

"Kiss Sonny? As if!" Chad lied, his voice reaching a higher pitch than usual.

"Seriously, dude, just tell Sonny already." Devon said. And right before Chad was going to say something, a certain sunny girl cut him off.

"Tell me what?" Sonny asked. Chad spun around fast, as did the other fall's cast did. Devon slung his arm around Chad's shoulder and started to speak.

"Well, you see, Chad here was just talking about you, and wanted to tell you something important." He said. Sonny, oblivious to the look on Chad's face, smiled her preppy little smile, and bit her lip lightly.

"Ok." Sonny said, sitting down next to Chad, and looking at him. He refused to meet her gaze, afraid that if he did, he would loose himself in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Chad? Are you ok?" Sonny asked, slightly worried. The three named jerk throb wasn't saying anything, and wouldn't even look at her.

"Fine." He mumbled. Sonny, still not so sure, decided to let it go.

"If you say so. Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"I, well, I, um, I was just going to say that, I…." Chad tried to explain what he was feeling. "Hey, Sonny, are you ready to go?" Zora asked, as she walked out of the door carrying and flashlight.

"Where are you going?" Chad finally managed to say.

"Oh, no where important, just down to the lake to see if we can get a late night snack. Wanna come?" Sonny asked. Chad sighed, getting ready to tell her no, but before he could do so, Portlyn cut in.

"He would love to." She answered for him. Devon pushed Chad up, and towards Sonny. He stumbled slightly, and then glared at them.

They had started to walk through the dark trail towards the lake. Chad had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and head looking down slightly. Zora was a little ways above them, and Sonny was feeling a little concerned about Chad.

"Hey. What's been up with you lately?" Sonny asked him, finally looking at him. He slightly looked up at her, and sighed.

"Just thinking about some things." Chad answered her. She bit her lip nervously.

"About what things?" She hesitantly asked.

"About us." He said truthfully. Her eyes slightly widened at his words, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"What about us?" She asked him even more nervously than before.

"Sonny, I'm not gonna lie to you. I like you. I do. And I want us to be more than friends." He told her, keeping his eyes on hers.

Sonny gently smiled.

"I like you too." She admitted, blushing slightly in the chilly night air.

"Then again, who couldn't like CDC?" Chad asked, popping his collar. Sonny laughed slightly.

"Thank god your back." She said. And before he knew what she was doing, she had slowly stopped, and placed her hands on his face, and brought her lips to his, in the most sweetest kiss he had ever shared.

As the cast mates of the falls watched them, they cheered, and high-five each other, thankful that the two love struck teens finally admitted their feelings to each other.

REVEW PLEASE!

-taylor

-tj-tay


End file.
